Such a right thing
by Katherine Barlow
Summary: Coletânea de drabbles HG de diversos gêneros para o projeto Elemento X.
1. One

**NA.:** Sim, sou eu, a guerreira DG, escrevendo HG. Não, ninguém hackeou minha conta. Eu só achei o projeto bonitinho e resolvi participar para, quem sabe, me familiarizar mais com o ship. Espero que gostem :-)

* * *

><p><strong>One<strong>

Música: Knights of Cydonia, Muse.

E então tudo era um caos.

E então Harry podia ver Ginny lutando contra Comensais, podia vê-la _colocando sua própria vida em risco_, porque eles precisavam vencer. Não era uma satisfação pessoal, era o _bem maior._ E Harry finalmente entendia isso. E enquanto avançava em passos rápidos, debaixo da capa da Invisibilidade, seu peito doía – não só pela falta de fôlego, mas por vê-la envolvida naquilo tudo. Queria tê-la enxergado antes. Queria levá-la debaixo da capa junto com ele. Queria protegê-la e aniquilar todos em seu lugar. Era como deveria ser, afinal – Harry e Ginny deveriam permanecer juntos até o final.

E não era o final. Não ainda. Haveria muito tempo. Porque, antes de mais nada, estavam ali lutando pelos seus ideais. Pelo que era certo.

Porque tinham algo pelo que lutar, e isso era o que lhes daria força para vencer.

_"No one's gonna take me alive_

_The time has come to make things right_

_You and I must fight for our rights_

_You and I must fight to survive"_


	2. Two

**Two  
><strong>Música: Lithium, Evanescence.

Hermione lhe dissera que tudo estava caminhando para seu devido lugar.

_Ela_ não conseguia enxergar nenhuma porcaria de lugar, só conseguia enxergar que _ele_ ainda a via como a ingênua garotinha de onze anos que precisava ser salva. E isso nunca mudaria; ele tinha coisas maiores com as quais se importava. E isso era o que a fazia amá-lo tanto. Era um perfeito e irritante herói, e droga, _por que_ ele não podia dar-lhe um pouco de atenção? Por que não podia vê-la como via as outras garotas?

O que havia de errado com ela, afinal?

Odiava chorar, mas, às vezes, era inevitável que as lágrimas escorressem. E ela sabia que eram todas por ele.

E, se um dia os sentimentos dele mudassem, ela sabia que estaria esperando por ele. Porque qualquer coisa era melhor do que estar sozinha – afinal, ela tinha Dean, mas _Dean não era Harry_.

E isso a fazia se sentir mais solitária que qualquer outra pessoa.

_"Lithium - don't want to lock me up inside_  
><em>Lithium - don't want to forget how it feels without<em>  
><em>Lithium - I want to stay in love with my sorrow<em>  
><em>Oh but God I want to let it go "<em>


	3. Three

**Three**

**Música: Pirates of the Caribbean Theme Song**

**Observação: UA…Piratas. :)**

Eu corri, tropeçando nas pedras espalhadas pela areia. Tinha uma dúzia de piratas correndo atrás de mim – todos armados e prontos para me matar. Ah, é, e um pequeno detalhe: _eu_ não estava armado e _não_ estava pronto para morrer.

O corte em meu braço doía, o da minha perna também. O do meu rosto também. Eu me sentia como um afiador de facas, sangrando, cansado e só precisando _fugir_. Eu precisava achar um navio, e rápido, antes que qualquer um pudesse pronunciar "o pirata traidor Harry Potter". O que _não_ iria ser pronunciado, de qualquer forma, partindo do fato de que eu não havia traído ninguém – a armadilha era para mim, e não feita por mim.

Pena que ninguém acreditara em mim, para começo de conversa, e era exatamente por isso que eu estava correndo.

Eu conseguia enxergar o porto iluminado pelos fracos archotes à luz do luar. Uma coisa que se deve entender é que, em um porto de uma ilha dominada por piratas, você provavelmente encontrará as pessoas mais estranhas da sua vida. E, em meio a elas, você fica invisível, se não é tão estranho quanto esse povo.

O que não era meu caso, é claro, e por isso corri mais ainda.

Derrubei alguns andarilhos e outros piratas bêbados enquanto corria; o mar se estendia à minha frente e _por Deus_, havia um navio pronto para partir. Era a minha chance. Comecei, então, a gritar.

"ESPERE!"

Havia uma figura de cabelos avermelhados comandando o navio; não conseguia ver se era uma mulher ou um homem de cabelos longos e muito bem conservado. Mas vi que meu berro chamou a sua atenção; e, quando fui chegando mais perto, vi que era uma mulher. Ela gritou alguma coisa e me estendeu uma corda. Assim que me segurei nela, outros tripulantes vieram ajudá-la a puxar.

E então eu estava fugindo dentro do navio, e a ruiva escultural agora olhava para mim com curiosidade.

"Capitã Ginny Weasley, pirata", ela disse em um tom alto e claro. Deu um meio sorriso. "Parece que teremos muito o que conversar. Forasteiro, huh?"

"Harry Potter, capitã", respondi, nem acreditando na minha sorte. "Não me importo de conversar... com a senhorita."

Ela deu um sorriso enviesado.

E foi aí que tudo começou.


End file.
